Part Time
by Wanda Grenada
Summary: Karena hidup sendiri, mau tidak mau Ino harus menjalankan kerja Part Time sembari menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai Anak sekolah. kira-kira Part time apa yang dipilih Ino? Maid di sebuah cafe? Pegawai supermarket? Penjaga perpustakaan? SALAH!
1. Prologue

**DESCLAIMER: SUDAH JELAS NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PART TIME**

 **Wanda Grenada**

 **2015**

Karena hidup sendiri, mau tidak mau Ino harus menjalankan kerja Part Time sembari menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai Anak sekolah. kira-kira Part time apa yang dipilih Ino? Maid di sebuah cafe? Pegawai supermarket? Penjaga perpustakaan? SALAH!

 **Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abal, Mandek ditengah jalan bisa jadi, Genre-nya campur sari  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Orang-orang berfikir Hobiku adalah tidur di kelas. karena memang, hari-hari dikelas aku bisanya hanya tidur dan tidur saja. sesekali terbangun untuk mendengarkan guru, tapi orang-orang sudah terlanjur menjulukiku si Sleeping Beauty, termasuk guru-guruku juga. Mereka hanya memandang dari satu sudut pandang saja, tanpa tau apa penyebab aku sering tertidur dikelas.

Karena Hidup sendiri setelah sepeninggal ayah dan ibuku, aku harus menopang hidupku sendiri.. mengurus hidupku sendiri, karena tidak ada yang mau merawatku. saudara hanya omong kosong.. mereka tidak pernah benar-benar merawatku. mereka hanya menyumbangkan beberapa lembar uang kertas untukku. sewaktu kecil aku memang sudah menapaki kerasnya hidup keadaan memaksaku untuk berfikir dewasa sebelum waktunya. Bekerja, mendapat makian, sudah pandai berhutang... itupun mau tak mau  
Aku sering merasa dunia sudah terbalik, dimana Tetanggaku lebih perhatian daripada kerabatku sendiri.

Itu terjadi sudah lama sekali, sewaktu aku masih anak polos

Dia satu-satunya orang yang peduli padaku, dimana aku sedang berada dalam posisi sekarat dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, Di mana orang-orang hanya melihatku sebagai anak kecil yang jarang makan, dan pada saat aku hampir saja menjadi korban _human traficking_

Semenjak kejadian itu, Guru Asuma tidak lagi membiarkanku hidup tanpa kekuatan. Dia membawaku ke suatu tempat. Tempat itu dipenuhi anak-anak yang tidak jauh berbeda dariku. Aku berfikir ini adalah panti asuhan. Ternyata bukan

Ditempat ini, Dia mengajarkanku beberapa ilmu bela diri dan ilmu bertahan hidup. Dia juga mengajari banyak hal khusus pada kami. Dia tidak memaksa kami untuk Harus Bisa. Melainkan ia memisahkan kami berdasarkan kemampuan kami

Bukan berarti dia sedang mencoba menyaring mana yang berkualitas dan mana yang tidak. Dia bilang, Bakat orang itu berbeda.. Tidak sepatutnya dikumpulkan di tempat yang sama dan harus bisa kemampuan yang sama juga. Menurutnya akan lebih bagus jika satu ruangan diisi dengan bermacam bakat. "You can do anything, but not everything"

Ini bukan ajang pencarian bakat, Dimana orang yang sudah berbakat yang dicari. Tapi ini adalah tempat dimana kita benar-benar mencari bakat atau tepatnya menemukan bakat. kemudian di tempat inilah Bakat itu dikembangkan. Di tempat ini banyak yang punya latar belakang sepertiku. Terkadang aku berfikir, aku adalah orang paling sengsara di dunia. Ternyata aku salah.

Karena mereka, kami dan aku merasakan hal yang sama, kita semua disini ada untuk saling menguatkan agar tidak jatuh kedalam jurang setan dan bertemu dengan _Drugs_. Tak diinginkan, tak dicintai, tidak diperhatikan, Kehilangan, dilupakan. Itu merupakan derita kelaparan yang hebat. Kemisikinan yang lebih parah daripada orang yang tidak bisa makan. Kita harus saling merasakan hal itu. dan harus kuat karena alasan itu.

Saat umurku yang ke 14 tahun, Guru Asuma pergi menyusul Orang tuaku. Sekali lagi aku kehilangan Orang yang berharga dalam hidupku. namun ia selalu hidup dihatiku. dihati Kami. Pesan terakhir yang ia ucapkan bukanlah sebuah akhir cerita, melainkan awal dari kisah hidup kami.

Menjadi Superhero tanpa kekuatan Super

* * *

 **AN:** Nyahahah, Author edan nongol dengan fic baru. untuk Genre sih masih bingung soalnya ini keknya Genre Campur sari dah, tapi menurut gue sih yang tertera itu. emang Author edan mah kaga bisa dah yang namanya summary summary-an. dan sejujurnya ini fic tanpa perencanaan, tiba-tiba nongol aja diotak pas lagi dimarahin nyokap (Varokah tuh omelan nyokap). Ini baru Prologuenya. padahal gue mah sukanya yang to the point, tapi sengaja bikin prologue karna masih bingung nih cerita mau nyangsang kemana. Pairing atau segala macem juga belon di tentukan. ada yang punya ide? kalau bisa sih yang Anti-mainstream ya. tapi nanti bakal disesuaikan juga sama alur ceritanya.

Makin banyak Review, makin cepat Update. silahkan Review

Wanda Grenada


	2. Tragesy

**©2015**

 **Wanda Grenada**

 **PART TIME**

 **DESC: NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

 **TRAGESY**

* * *

"Ino bangun Ino..."

Hinata mati-matian membangunkan Ino yang tertidur pulas sampai meninggalkan bekas guratan dipipinya akibat tidak merubah posisinya selama tidur. Hinata memang paling tidak bisa membangunkan orang, apalagi dengan suaranya yang terlalu kecil dan caranya membangunkan sangatlah lembut. Cara itu tidak bisa dipraktikkan pada Ino si Sleeping Beauty

BRAK

"APA? KENAPA? SIAPA?"

Mendengar suara gebrakan yang mengagetkannya, Ino terbangun dengan kata-kata yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Teman yang mendengar kekonyolan Ino langsung tertawa. Namun Ino tidak menghiraukan, matanya langung mematri pada Sensei yang mengajarnya hari ini.

"Sudah waktunya untuk memasang telingamu nona Yamanaka. cepat keluar dan cuci wajahmu sampai kau tidak merasa ngantuk lagi" perintah Anko-sensei sambil menunjuk arah pintu keluar

"tidak, aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi" bantah Ino sambil mengucek matanya

"Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan!" Bentak Anko-sensei. Ino tidak menjawab melainkan langsung berdiri dan keluar kelas menuju waistuffle yang terdapat di tiap depan kelas

"Dan Untukmu Nona Hyuga, Begitu caranya membangunkan sang Putri tidur"

Hinata menunduk, dan memang itu kebiasaannya

"Baiklah, pelajaran kita mulai. Jangan lupa temui aku setelah ini Yamanaka. Sakura? mana salam untukku?"

"ehh, Sumimasen Anko-sensei" Sakura berdiri dan menyiapkan kelas untuk belajar.

Kelas dimulai. Walaupun setiap pergantian jam pelajaran memang ada waktu untuk Ino mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk tidur, namun tetap saja kesempatan hampir mustahil jika yang mengajar adalah Anko-sensei. Ia selalu datang tepat waktu. 180 derajat dari Kakashi-sensei. Ya, walaupun begitu, ini adalah jam terakhir.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Anko-sensei di ruangannya, Ino keluar dari Arena terkutuk yang disebut Sekolah dan berjalan menuju Rumahnya.

* * *

"Tuan Naruto.. Anda diminta untuk menemui Tuan Minato" kata seorang pelayan. Naruto yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya mengalihkan netranya. Ia memijat keningnya. Disaat repot seperti ini, apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh ayahnya itu

"Sebaiknya ini penting! Aku hampir menyelesaikan tugasku" Naruto bergegas melewati teras bangunan dan mengusap keringat yang mengucur diwajahnya, lalu tanpa memperlambat langkah, dengan jengkel membuka pintu

"Waktu berarti uang, dan waktu terus berjalan" kata Naruto

"Sayangnya ini tidak bisa menunggu. Duduklah" perintah Minato

"Aku tidak tau kau ada disini. Bukankah kau akan pergi ke pameran lukisan?"

Sambil mengerutkan dahi, Minato berujar "Aku kemari untuk mengambil mobilku sebelum berangkat" katanya "Tapi sesuatu yang mendesak-"

"Biar kutebak," sela Naruto "Hasi audit mengungkap adanya penipuan. Sialan sekretaris culas itu"

"Jiraiya tewas"

Jantung Naruto bagai berhenti berdetak. Senyumnya lenyap. "Apa?"

Minato berdeham "Dia ditembak hingga tewas di hotel Okoshi sekitar sejam yang lalu"

Naruto terus menatap Ayahnya, ia tak bisa berkata kata. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia terlalu sulit menelan liurnya. Dengan pelan Naruto bertanya "Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Paman Jiraiya... Ditembak?"

"Di dahi. Bisa dibilang dalam jaraak dekat. Saat terjadi penodongan"

"Penodongan? Maksudnya perampokan? Di Okoshi?"

"Kedengarannya memang tidak masuk akal" Minato menatap keluar jendela

"Aku tidak tau detailnya," lanjut Minato "Tsunade terlalu terpukul untuk bicara"

"Dia orang pertama yang diberitahu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap air matanya yang sedikit keluar dari matanya.

"Sebenarnya, dia bersama Jiraiya saat peristiwa itu terjadi" Minato berbalik dan menatap putranya "Tsunade nyaris histeris. Ia hanya bisa menyampaikan beberapa kata lewat telepon kemudian menangis sampai aku tidak bisa memahaminya lagi. Kemudian Polisi yang mengabarkanku perihal ini"

"Ya tuhan.." Naruto tidak tau lagi apa yang bisa ia katakan selain mengatakan ya tuhan dan mengepal tangannya. Ia mengutuk siapapun yang telah membunuh Orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakek baginya

"Ya" sahut Minato sambil mendesah berat "Aku juga masih sulit menerima semua ini"

"Apakah Ibu sudah diberitahu?" Naruto menatap ayahnya

"Ibumu ada bersamaku saat Polisi menelepon. Tentu saja dia terpukul. Ia ada diatas.. Menelepon sana-sini untuk menyiapkan pemakaman" jawab Minato. Ia melihat anaknya yang juga sangat terpukul. Jiraiya sudah seperti Ayah bagi Minato dan Kushina dan seperti Kakek bagi Naruto. Kejadian ini memang sangat tidak bisa diterima "Polisi sedang memeriksa modus, kronologi dan mencari pelaku" tambah Minato

"Pelakunya masih buron?"

Minato tidak menjawab. Ia juga sangat terpukul untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang menyangkut kematian tragis Jiraiya. Namun Naruto sudah cukup mengerti dengan gerak-gerik ayahnya

"Aku akan meminta bantuan mereka"

* * *

Kemarin malam rekanku berpesan untuk segera menemui atasanku. Aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya hari ini. Sebenarnya aku sangat lelah dan rasanya ingin tidur. Tapi tugas ini tidak bisa ditunda dan aku tidak mau menundanya. Aku pikir aku akan ditegur lagi hari ini dan aku bencijika tebakanku benar.

Dia bilang, aku mudah sekali lengah. Aku juga punya banyak kelemahan. Apalagi dalam bagian penglihatan. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku disuruh untuk membuat laporan yang mengharuskanku berada di depan laptop. Aku tidak menyalahkan pekerjaanku, tapi seharusnya kan mereka mengerti.

"Jangan tersinggung Ino, tapi ini juga untuk kebaikanmu.." kata kapten Yamato. Aku mengangguk

"Tapi kau juga punya banyak kelebihan. Kau punya kelincahan yang sangat bagus untuk menolong teman-temanmu. Jadi kau bisa ku tempatkan di Divisi tengah. Kau juga pandai berkamuflase. Tidak seperti yang lain, kau pandai bicara dan berakting maka dari itu mereka menempatkanmu d Tim mata-mata" Kapten Yamato kemudian kembali duduk di mejanya

"Apa ada yang lain Kapten?" Tanyaku sambil ikut mendudukkan diri

"Tentu saja. Aku baru dapat tugas dari Shikamaru. Dia bilang kau akan mendapatkan dua partner untuk menjalani misi ini"

Kau dengar itu?! Partner baru yeeeiy! Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu mereka. "Aku masih mencari partner yang cocok untukmu jadi kembalilah malam hari jam 7. Kau pasti sangat kelelahan"

"Kapten tau darimana?" aku bertanya tapi lebih mengarah pada menyangkal. Kemudian Kapten Yamato memberikan gestur jarinya menunjuk ke matanya "Kantung matamu" sambil tersenyum jahil. Aku kemudian menegrucutkan bibirku dan segera pulang kerumah merebahkan diriku yang kelelahan tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu

...

DRRRT DRRRT DRRRT

Getaran handphone yang ia kantungi mengganggu tidurnya. Dengan mata yang masih berat dan belum terbuka ia mencoba memencet tombol yang ia perkirakan adalah tombol mengangkat telepon

"Hahoo" jawabnya sambil menguap

"Ino, dimana kau? Ini sudah jam 7"

Ino langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan mengarahkan matanya pada jam dinding. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali hitung-hitung menghilangkan sepet dimatanya yang tak kunjung hilang "Maaf kapten. Aku baru terbangun. Aku segera kesana!" kemudian Ino mematikan sambungan telepon.

Ino menyibakkan selimutnya dan langsung pergi ke kamar Mandi. Selesai kekamar mandi ia buru-buru memakai baju, mengeringkan rambut dan memakai sepatu dalam waktu yang sama.

"Maaf kapten aku baru sampai.." ujar Ino sambil berjalan menuju Kaptennya. Ia melihat ada dua orang yang berdiri di belakang kapten yang diperkirakan Ino adalah partner barunya.

Kapten Yamato menghela nafasnya. "Ino, ini adalah partner barumu. Perkenalkan ini adalah Karin.." Perempuan berambut merah itu maju selangkah dan mengatakan "Hai, aku Karin. Senang bekerjasama denganmu"

Ino membalasnya dengan "Aku Ino, senang juga bisa berkenalan dan bekerjasama denganmu" ditambah dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kemudian, Sasuke. Dia adalah leader di Tim kalian" jelas kapten Yamato. Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu diam saja. Tanpa memperkenalkan diri lagi atau minimal menyapa. Ya sudahlah. Itu tidak terlalu penting, pikir Ino

"Oke. Cukup perkenalannya. Aku akan menjelaskan Misi ini pada kalian. Misi kalian adalah memata-matai Organisasi yang diduga berbahaya bagi Pemerintahan. Diketahui, Organisasi ini bertempat disini" Kapten Yamato menunjuk salah satu daerah di peta itu kemudian menandainya "Misi ini tergolong mudah. Tapi jangan meremehkan misi ini.."

Ino POV

Setelah ceramah dan petunjuk dari kapten Yamato selesai. Kami bertiga langsung menuju ketempat yang telah ditunjuk oleh kapten Yamato. Beruntung aku tidak dipilih menjadi leader, itu pasti merepotkan- aku jadi terdengar seperti atasan sekaligus temanku. Leadernya adalah Sasuke.

Aku senang bisa bekerjasama dengan mereka. Sasuke orang yang teliti, dia selalu bisa membaca keadaan dan sepertinya dia tau kebiasaan dan sifat ku berkat mulut Kapten- oh, aku SANGAT berterimakasih atas kejujuran Kapten. Dan lagi, Sasuke bukan orang yang murah senyum atau bisa diajak bercanda. Dia bilang, Misi ini tidak ada unsur Komedi. Cara dia mengatakan hal itu sangat menyebalkan.

Tapi Karin, ia bisa diajak bercanda. Dia lumayan asik. Setidaknya dia tau kapan waktunya bercanda dan kapan waktunya serius. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang terus terusan memasang wajah datarnya. Misi ini melibatkan tim pengawas juga yang berjaga di belakang. Jaraknya tidak dekat dengan kami untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Walau begitu tetap saja, Sasuke meyuruhku untuk maju kegaris depan. Sendirian!

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya aku membawa satu orang?" Aku menyarankan sekaligus memprotes dengan cara yang lebih halus

"Aku leadernya" hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke

"Ooh, jadi ini tentang jabatan ya?!" karena kesal, aku memancing Sasuke untuk berdebat denganku. Dari awal aku sudah menduga aku akan membencinya. Namun Sasuke sepertinya tidak terpancing. Aku maju ke garis depan dengan perlahan. Aku agak kebingungan dimana tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi. Beruntung, musuh memilih tempat yang berada di dekat rumah penduduk dan terletak tak jauh dari kebun. Jadi masih banyak pepohonan.

Aku naik keatas pohon yang cukup besar. Nyamuk, rayap, ulat.. Hewan itu memang cukup menggangguku. Tapi aku berhasil merekam percakapan mereka. Walau aku sendiri kurang mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.. Setelah percakapan mereka selesai, Sasuke mengaba-abakanku untuk berpindah ke arah atap. Aku menurutinya saja

Aku memperhatikan kakiku yang sedang mencari pijakan yang aman. Ketika aku mundur dan memijak genting, kejadian begitu cepat bahkan itu terjadi sebelum aku menyadari keadaanku. Aku menemukan diriku terjatuh dan tertimpa beberapa triplek di belakan bangunan.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara kucing. Dan ternyata itu Karin yang mengeluarkan suara mirip Kucing untuk mengelabui mereka. Untunglah dia berpikir cepat. Kemudian ia turun dan membantuku.

Aku merasa tidak apa-apa karena rasanya memang hanya seperti terbentur meja seperti dikelas. Namun ketika aku berdiri, aku langsung terjatuh dan merasa nyeri dibagian kaki. Untunglah ada Karin yang membantuku berdiri. Aku berterimakasih banyak kepadanya. Karin membawaku ke Center pertemuan. Tidak ada tim medis disana, jadi aku hanya dipijat-pijat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Menurutku itu tidak mengurangi melainkan menambah rasa sakit.

Aku berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Ia menatapku kemudian dia berkata "Kau ceroboh"

Aku sangat kesal. Kebencianku naik 1 level dari sebelumnya. Aku pikir, aku tidak ceroboh sepenuhnya! Kalau dia tidak menyuruhku ke atap, ini pasti tidak akan terjadi ya kan?. Kurotsuchi bilang, sepertinya tulang lututku agak tergeser. Padahal besok aku harus bersekolah. Aku masih bisa berjalan walau itu menyiksaku.

Sasuke. Selain menyebalkan ia juga mencurigakan. Sasuke seperti sengaja menyuruhku ke atap agar aku membuat kegaduhan dan misi gagal. Atau kemungkinan yang lebih parah, aku tertangkap pihak musuh. Kali ini aku harus berhati-hati. Aku punya musuh dalam selimut

* * *

Mereka memasuki Gedung sebuah Organisasi yang bernama "Titanium"- sebuah Organisasi kecil- yang awalnya hanya tempat perkumpulan bagi anak-anak yang terlantar- Sekarang telah menjadi Organisasi besar yang punya bakat dibidang penyelidikan tentang kejahatan.

Organisasi ini terbilang semi-Ilegal, karena mereka tidak mau bekerjasama dengan polisi. Namun, banyak orang yang tidak meragukan bahkan sangat mempercayai Organisasi ini. Salah satunya adalah Naruto. Ia tidak perlu repot repot untuk meragukan Organisasi ini. Pemimpinnya adalah teman masa kecilnya. Ia tidak heran jika kinerja Organisasi ini sangat bagus

Darui menggiring mereka menuju kubikel, yang ternyata Kubikel sang pemimpin Organisasi sendiri.

Darui menarikkan kursi untuk Naruto " tuan Uzumaki". Naruto duduk. Darui mengambil kursi tambahan untuk Tsunade. Darui berkata ia lebih suka berdiri.

Shikamaru duduk dimejanya dan mengambil Binder berkas yang dilabeli tanggal, nama Jiraiya, dan nomor Kasus. Jiraiya tewas kurang dari lima jam lalu. Namun dia sudah menjadi statistik.

Shikamaru menoleh kepada Tsunade "Tim labfor dari Organisasi kami sudah berada di TKP 30 menit setelah kejadian. Mereka sudah melaporkan keadaan dan pernyataan dari beberapa saksi mata. Tapi aku ingin membahasnya lagi dengan anda- jika anda tidak keberatan"

Tsunade mengangguk. Ia menyilangkan lengan dan memeluk sikunya. Menyadari postur itu, Darui berkata "Kami mengerti betapa beratnya hal ini bagi anda"

"Ya. Tapi aku ingin membantu. Aku ingin penjahat itu ditangkap"

"Kami juga". Shikamaru mengambil bolpoin selagi memeriksa sekilas berkas-berkas ketikan dalam binder. "Sebelum peristiwa tersebut, anda dan tuan Jiraiya menempati kamar 202?, benar?"

"Benar." jawab Tsunade "Aku dan Jiraiya bertemu disana sekitar jam 11.30"

"Anda memberitahu sebelumnya bahwa anda meninggalkan suite kurang lebih jam 13.00"

"Aku punya janji temu digaleri jam 14.00"

"911 menerima panggilan jam 14.12" kata Shikamaru. Darui menambahkan "Berarti perampokan terjadi beberapa menit sebelumnya"

Naruto tampak tidak sabar dengan detail waktu ini, ia angkat bicara "Pembunuhnya lolos?"

"Itulah yang ingin kami pastikan tuan Uzumaki" jawab Shikamaru. Sebenarnya Shikamaru agak canggung ketika harus memanggil Naruto seperti orang asing. Namun ia harus tetap bersikap profesional dalam pekerjaan

"Maaf, Bisa anda ceritakan detailnya nona Senju?- jika anda tidak-"

"Tidak apa apa" jawabnya sambil merilekskan tubuhnya

Darui bersandar di sudut meja kerja Shikamaru. Ujung jari-jari Shikamaru saling bersentuhan tanda ia siap berfikir. Naruto menatap Tsunade lekat-lekat

"Aku ingin ke lantai 6 saat itu bersama Jiraiya. Dilantai 6 lift berhenti. Pintu lift terbuka, si perampok menjulurkan tangan ke lift dan menekan tombol lift agar pintu lift tetap terbuka. Dia menodongkan pistol dan menyuruh orang-orang berlutut. Kami melakukan apa yang ia minta, kemudian dia melucuti perhiasan kami. Setelah itu Jiraiya menggertak perampok itu untuk segera pergi karena sudah mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Aku menoleh dan memintanya agar tidak memprovokasi perampok. Saat itulah..." Tsunade langsung berhenti berkata-kata dan kembali menangis. Namun bukan hal yang sulit untuk menebak kelanjutan ceritanya

Hening. Tidak ada yang bicara. Setelah dirasa agak tenang, Darui kembali menginterupai

"Apakah ada ciri-ciri yang anda ingat?" tanya Darui

"Tidak. Dia sangat tertutup. Rambut dan warna kulitnya sama sekali tidak terlihat. Yang aku ingat dia lebih tinggi dariku, tapi tidak terlalu tinggi"

"Sepertinya dia sudah memikirkan segalanya" Naruto yang sedaritadi hanya mendengarkan kini mulai berbicara

"Tidak segalanya tuan Uzumaki" bantah Shikamaru yang juga mulai berbicara setelah mendengarkan pernyataan Tsunade "Tidak ada yang namanya kejahatan sempurna. Aku yakin kita akan menangkapnya. Unit labfor kami sedang memeriksanya, kami akan melaporkan kelanjutannya sesegera mungkin"

Shikamaru dan Darui berbicara lewat tatapan mata

"Untuk saat ini aku percaya itu adalah perampokan acak. Tapi menurutku, itu bukan sebuah perampokan" Tambah Shikamaru

"A-apa maksudmu itu bukan perampokan?"

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **AN:** Author edan nyoba genre baru lagiii. Semoga ngga ikut-ikutan edan ceritanya. Ngga nyambung sama Summary-nya ya? Kan emang gua kebiasaan bikin Story Summary-nya kelewat amazing -_- kalo bisa dibilang jangan heran ya kalo ada beberapa atau malah semuanya OOC. Beberapa part terinspirasi dari Novel yang gua ingat judulnya adalah Dramatis. Ngga tau bener atau salah. Itu novel lama.

So, karena chapter sebelumnya ngga ada yang Review terpaksa gua pasang pairingnya SasuIno. Kalo bisa dibilang gua ngga suka sama sama Sasuke. Tapi kelihatannya dia yang cocok.

Typo segala macam maafkan saja. Inikan bulan puasa. *dih Abis ngetiknya di Hp. Pegel.

Fanfiction tanpa Review bagai taman tak berbunga. Ayo di review dooong T^T aku kan cape bikin ceritanya kamuuuuu...

Wanda Grenada


End file.
